Life after Death
by Rykku
Summary: Kairi is fixated on finding out more about the heartless, and what happened to her friends.


Life after Death  
  
Kairi looked out of the over the barren waters and towards the horizon.  
Sora, she thought. Where are you?  
  
Sora looked around the wide field. Next to him was Goofy and Donald. Somehow, after closing the door to the light and dark, they had arrived in  
King Mickey's realm. Suddenly the King's dog, Pluto wandered on to the peculiar scene. "Pluto do you know where King Mickey is?' asked Sora. Woof went Pluto and quickly ran down the path. Hoping that they would find King  
Mickey they ran after him. As they came to a big hill, they looked downwards toward the long winding path that the dog had chosen. "Let's go!"  
said Sora, and off they ran.  
  
Chapter One: Kairi's Dream  
  
Kairi was worried that Sora was hurt, and that Riku's heart was lost  
forever, along with King Mickey's. The whole journey had started all because of Ansem, she thought angrily, this whole disaster. If he had not opened the portal of darkness, She, Sora and Riku would all be safe. Sora had saved the day anyways with the key blade. You risked your own safety  
for me, she though, even though I had lost my heart. You had even fixed that by unlocking you own heart after the discovery that my own rested with  
in yours. "Oh, Sora I just hope that you are safe" she said aloud.  
  
"Hello, Kairi." Surprised, Kairi quickly turned around. It was Riku. Of course, it was only her imagination, was this little visit. "I'm so sorry, Riku. I mean for every thing." Riku cocked his eyebrow and said, "It's all  
right, you chose your heart over me, and your heart chose Sora." "Oh! Sora! Have you heard from him?" said Kairi. Riku hung his head. "Oh." Kairi just realized Sora might never come home. Kairi started to cry. "Oh Riku I  
miss you and Sora so much! Why can't you guys just come home?" A sudden  
mist rolled in and engulfed Riku's image, the mist vanished, along with  
Riku.  
  
Later that night, a storm rolled into the island. Just like the night we disappeared, though Kairi. Slowly she walked in to her room and towards the window. She sat down on the window seat, staring at the storm. She slowly  
fell asleep. Kairi dreamt lightly of Sora, somewhere where there was  
rolling hills of green grass, and a great big castle, with a big blue  
crest. She could not quite figure out what it was. Sora and three other  
figures she could not quite make out ran up to the castle. Then as she  
turned around, she saw a great immense garden. What a great place she thought, but what she was really thinking about was what Sora was doing in  
such a place. She sustained to watch the group continue up the hill and through the doors. She then followed them through the door and ran up to Sora. "Sora!" Sora looked past her towards the duck like creature. It looks as though he was speaking, but she could not hear him. "Sora?" She said hesitantly. He can't hear me, can he? She thought. "No, he cannot." said a  
voice. "Oh, Huh? Who said that?" said Kairi. "I did." Said the voice again. "Who is I?" Kairi said. Then as sure as Sora in front her, another figure came to be. He was a tall figure, medium build, long silver hair, blue eyes, and a pretty face. He was wearing black pants, black shoes, and a blue shirt with the same symbol as the crest on the castle he looks as though he was seventeen. "Who are you?" she asked. "Me? I should ask you that question, how is it that you are here?" the boy said. "I. don't quite know the last thing I remember is being asleep in my room." She answered. "Ah, now I understand." He spoke. "You do? Would you mind telling me?" she  
asked. "Of course I will it is simple really." He paused. "It's your heart." "Excuse me?" Kairi asked. "Well, the reason you are seeing this now is that you have a special tie to the boy, am I right?" he said. "Well. I guess I kind of do." She remembered when Sora had unlocked his heart for  
her. "Well since that unfortunate day, when he as a chosen and my other chosen locked the door, the worlds has gone back to normal, no more shall be connected, or plagued by the heartless desires and fears of men. Though  
because the first chosen, I believe he is called King Mickey, and the other, whose name is. ah, yes Riku, were locked inside, Riku to repent his sins, King Mickey to fulfill his destiny, has cause an imbalance in Sora's heart. This is why you are witnessing what is happening to him at this very moment. Understand?" Kairi looked at him for a moment, taking in all he had just said to her. "I think so." She answered. Then she looked for Sora and saw that they had disappeared, and that the boy had vanished. Huh? She  
though. "Where did everybody go?" she thought aloud.  
  
Then she awoke in her divan, far away from the dream she had.  
  
Chapter two: Sora's Sorrow  
  
"Hey, wake up Sora you sleepy head! Hello! Sora wake up! SORA!!!" said Donald. "Sora rolled over. "Five more minutes, then I'll get up.." Yawned Sora. "Fine, I didn't want to have to do this, yet." Donald cast water on the sleeping Sora. "ARG!" screamed Sora. "I'm up I'm up!" he looked around him. Next to him was Donald holding the keyblade Oath keeper. On the other side was Goofy holding a towel. "Here, Sora." Goofy handed him the towel. Sora dried himself off. He got up out of the bed and took the Keyblade from Donald. He looked down at it. "Do you guys mind if I just wander around in garden for awhile?" "WHAT!!!" screeched Donald. "What he means to say is we have to look for the King, and Riku." Replied Goofy. "I know this!" Sora shouted. He stormed out towards the grounds. He put his keyblade across his back and ran as fast as he could, just to make sure to get away, then he went deep inside the hedge maze. "They will never find me here." He said gasping for air. He sat down on a bench, and pulled out the keyblade. The oath keeper, that was yours, wasn't it, Kairi? He went back in his memory. "Sora, I want you to hold on to this, it's my good luck charm." She placed something into Sora's hand. "But I want it back! Promise me you'll bring it back to me?" Sora opened his hand, it was a keychain. "Of course I will, Kairi." He answered. Kairi looked at him "Good." She said. He floated back to reality. He sighed. Sorry Kairi, I broke my promise. How can I return this to you when I am stuck in a different world? If what Areith and Leon  
said was true.. Than I can never leave this World. Since the door has closed, now all the worlds are all disconnected again, just like before.  
"Sorry. I didn't mean too.," he said aloud.  
  
"What's with him?" asked Donald. "Well, he did just lose his two best  
friends, maybe forever." Answered Goofy. "Ah phooey! Were going to find  
King Mickey, and Riku. Then finding Kairi should be a snap!" exclaimed Donald. "Do you really think it's gonna be that easy Donald?" asked Goofy. "Yeah, I do!" "A huck! Then we should get stated right away!" Goofy said as  
he ran down the hall. They continued to run down the hall, the down another hall and then came to a pair of huge doors. Just like all the huge doors in the palace, a little door opened up at the bottom, small enough for them to walk through. "Hey guys! Can we us a Gummi ship?" asked Goofy. The two little chipmunks looked at him. "Well you could, but why?" asked the smallest of the two in a high squeaky voice. "We need to go and look  
for King Mickey." Said Donald. The two chipmunks looked at each other.  
"Don't you know?" said the larger of the two. "Know what?" Donald said slowly. "Well, the worlds were connected by the doors of light and dark,  
right? Well, now that that the doors are closed and locked, you can't penetrated the walls in between every world now. Remember? The Gummi shops aren't that powerful." Replied the small one. "That's right Donald! How  
are we going to." "Well make them more powerful!" yelled Donald before Goofy could finish. The chipmunks ran and ducked for cover. "Well we would, but we don't know how." The said. "Aw now what are we going to do?" asked  
Goofy. "I don't know! If I did we wouldn't be here!" Donald walked away  
muttering to his self. Goofy looked back on the chipmunks.  
  
Sora sat on the bench still, thinking about what has happened in the past  
year. He had been the Chosen One, the one to wield the keyblade, he had fought with it, as though it was a part of him. The very keyblade he now held in his hands. He wished he were back home, with Kairi and Riku, still planning on making the raft. He though more about how strong he had become.  
It is as if I am not even me anymore, he though to himself. I am some person, who had all this stuff happen to me. but why? Just because my heart was pure? There had to have been others out there with hearts as pure as mine? So why chose me, some kid living on a little Island, not even able to leave. Maybe that is why, because I could not leave, but I wanted too, even if it meant leaving my family behind. But who knew that this would end up to be the biggest experience in my life? I fought with my best friend, how strange is that? I fought with the darkness in people's hearts; I traveled to different worlds, met new people, and tried new things. That I would not  
trade for the world. "Sora?" a voice question. "Huh? Who's there?" he looked around and from behind the hedge, Kairi appeared. He had remembered  
that there were times when he first lost her. he would have little hallucinations of her. Kairi walk towards him. He looked at her, not sure, if it was real, or just his psyche trying to help its self. "Kairi, I miss you." The reach for the keychain on the keyblade, he unhooked it, and the keyblade remorphed back to its original form, the kingdom key. He held it in his hand and said, "I kept it safe for you, just like I promised." He  
held his hand out to her to give it to her, but she closed his hand and  
told him "I want you to hold onto it for a little while longer, okay?" "I'll do anything you ask me Kairi, like always." "See ya, Sora." And she turned and walked back around the hedge. "Wait! Kairi come back here!" he  
ran after her. But she had gone. 


End file.
